


Healing Together

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Blood, Cults, F/M, Secret Relationship, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Healing Together

Turns out that two lifetimes of secrets and too many heartaches to count couldn’t possibly be contained on the same trajectory without some sort of explosion.

It was inevitable.

And the second Emily ran into the parking garage to see Spencer ready to give himself over to a cult to save Garcia, it happened. The explosion.

Quickly, she, JJ, Luke, Tara, Rossi and Matt flanked the confrontation and ensured they stayed out of sight. And on Emily’s mark, they took aim. Matt at the man in the car. Emily on Meadows. And JJ and Luke at two others. Meadows and the man in the car were shoot to kill. 

No way was she losing two of her best friends after the heartache they’d all already endured.

As Spencer spoke to Meadows, Emily raised her fingers - three of them, and counted down silently until a round of bullets resounded throughout the hollow concrete walls. That was the last time she ever wanted to hear Garcia scream like that. Blood coated the window and Garcia’s long, blonde locks. And Spencer had an all too familiar look on his face - confusion tinged with a hint of resignation.

When his eyes fell on hers, he mouthed a thank you and collapsed to the ground. He would’ve done whatever it took to get Garcia home safely, but he wasn’t ready for the possibility. Too much of him had been eroded away over the years; he hadn’t had enough time to heal.

Swimming in tears, Garcia tumbled out of the car and dropped next to Spencer. “It’s okay. We’re both okay. We can go home.”

He closed his eyes against her soft words. If he’d gone in, he might not have come out. He wasn’t ready for that yet.

It took forever for the rest of the team to approach. Or did it? Time was moving slowly around the two of them. “Meadows is down!” He heard from nearby. Spencer peeked over Garcia’s shoulder to see Meadows lying in a pool of blood. The car looked like a mess, and the two other targets were wounded, though not silent - their cries of pain rolling through Spencer’s ears. 

“You okay?” He asked.

Garcia nodded. “Why would you do that?”

“Put myself at risk?” He asked incredulously. “Because I love you. You might be Morgan’s babygirl but you’re one of my best friends.”

She sobbed into his shoulder and held on tight as the team around them ensured no one was in danger any longer. 

—–

Once the scene had been cleared, everything moved swiftly around them. It felt like a never-ending series of events cascading around them as he and Garcia moved slowly, getting accustomed to the world as it was supposed to be again. “You going to be okay?” Garcia asked, eyes blurry and mascara running. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but she was just tired and wanted to go home. 

Spencer on the other hand was trying to make sense of what he’d just done, what could’ve happened, how his mind could’ve broken, how he might’ve been permanently severed never to come back. “Do you want me to take you home?” Emily asked softly.

She’d always loved Spencer, but not in that way. Something had changed this time. Seeing him so broken made her desperate to put him back together again, and in his eyes, she saw something similar. He wanted something else to focus on - someone to distract him from the raging thoughts in his head. There was a mutual understanding between them. “Yes,” he said, shaking his head free of the dark thoughts. “I just need to go home.”

“No problem.” Her lip twitched upward in understanding. “Just give me a minute to grab my things and we can go.”

Less than a half hour later, lips met hesitatingly before desperation and the need to forget took over. As he led her inside, he pulled her close, like she’d always been meant to be there, and as she pushed his shirt up over his head, she relaxed, the night’s events melting away as skin brushed against skin.

—–

“Are we going to tell anyone? Anytime soon I mean?” Spencer asked.

Emily chuckled and shook her head and Spencer relaxed his shoulders. “Good. I kind of want to keep this away from the team for a while. I know they mean well but-”

“Believe me, you don’t have to explain it to me.” 

They were still too fragile. Not with each other. Surprisingly, that felt astonishingly solid. But their own minds had been so broken and put together over the years that they needed more time to heal before being invaded by questions. They’d known each other for nearly 15 years and only now had anything changed - it was bound to be worthy of BAU gossip.

“I just…,” Spencer started, running his fingers through his hair as his heart began to race. “You’re the only thing keeping me steady and sane right now. And I know that’s not fair to put on you and I should probably just stop talking but…” As he continued, Emily walked toward him and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I barely had time to heal from prison before the snowball started rolling again and I just want to revel in something decent for a while.” Out of breath, he kissed the top of her head and inhaled the scent of her soft and sweet perfume. 

“We don’t need to do anything else. We’ll just focus on us for a while and see where this goes.”

Spencer smiled against her forehead. They had an understanding. Maybe there would be strings. Maybe there would be no strings. Maybe they’d stay together for the long run. Maybe it would be a few months. But they’d figure it out, exploring something happy and new as they healed from the sadness together.


End file.
